pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Looney Tunes and Ultimate Challenge in Cartoon Animation Background Portraying Style)
Looney Tunes and Ultimate Challenge in Cartoon Animation Background Portraying's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill - Angel (Rock & Rule) *Bill - Omar (Rock & Rule) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Disgust - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Fear - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Jill's Joy - Sharon (Animaniacs) *Jill's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Dr. Liz Wilson (Garfield) *Jill's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Waylon Smithers (The Simpsons) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Meg - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Rainbow Unicorn - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Happy (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Sadness - Cool Breeze Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Pin/Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Simon Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - Birthday Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Four (The Seven Little Monsters) *Jordan's Anger - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jordan's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Teacher - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (The Mr. Men Show) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and Ultimate Challenge in Cartoon Animation Background Portraying Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and Ultimate Challenge in Cartoon Animation Background Portraying Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and Ultimate Challenge in Cartoon Animation Background Portraying Style) - Sweet Heart Mouse Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and Ultimate Challenge in Cartoon Animation Background Portraying Style) - Squilliam Fancyson We Should Cry *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and Ultimate Challenge in Cartoon Animation Background Portraying Style) - Harmony Bear Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and Ultimate Challenge in Cartoon Animation Background Portraying Style) - Bert My Bad *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and Ultimate Challenge in Cartoon Animation Background Portraying Style) - Good Luck Bear Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and Ultimate Challenge in Cartoon Animation Background Portraying Style): Sarah Spacebot's First Date? *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and Ultimate Challenge in Cartoon Animation Background Portraying Style) - Transcripts Gallery Sweet Heart Mouse.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as Joy Squilliam s6.png|Squilliam Fancyson as Sadness Bert.png|Bert as Anger Good-luck-bear-care-bears-family-3.jpg|Good Luck Bear as Fear Sarah Spacebot.png|Sarah Spacebot as Riley Anderson Category:Looney Tunes and Ultimate Challenge in Cartoon Animation Background Portraying Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG